A survey meter is a device for measuring, for example, radiation from objects (buildings, natural objects, human bodies, etc.) and radiation existing in the environment. The survey meter is typically configured as a portable device. The survey meter has a built-in radiation sensor, a measurement circuit, and a battery, and the radiation sensor and an electronic circuit are operated by electrical power from the battery. Survey meters disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3 are each composed of a body having a box shape, and a detection section connected to the body via a cable. A handle attached to the body is held by one hand, and a grip of the detection section is held by the other hand.